


The Night Before

by TheWickedWitchy



Series: Hammer and Shield [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>".. if he be worthy.."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

My old friend..

We have not spoken like this in a very long time. Perhaps it has been a century already, I can not remember. Do you recall the fight against Zarrko? Despair was so high when you were no longer close to me, for some agonizing seconds I thought I had lost you forever. And with Malekith, the same thoughts ran through my head.

I have turned to you often, whispered my fears and doubts to you in long and dark nights. How have I feared my Father and confided in you, how I held you close during my sleep. You know everything about my past, my thoughts and hopes, my dreams and wishes. You know everything that is to know about my heart and mind, you stood by me when no one else could. 

As I roam this world, so far away from home, I have found others, Midgardians, who stand by me much like you do. They protect me in their own ways, comfort me, battle with me... They are.. well, they are truly a marvel to behold.

Especially.. especially him. 

I find myself looking at him, during a battle, a fierce look in his eyes. He is so strong, his power far greater than any Midgardian has ever known. He wields it with no remorse for the wicked and with gentleness towards the innocent. Fatigue still overcomes him, sometimes, when the fight is long and many have already failed. But he carries on, his will the strength of a god. 

I find myself looking at him when he is resting, comfortable, when he is preparing a meal, when he is smiling with glistening eyes, or roaring with laughter. His body reflects his strength, enticingly beautiful...

I have to admit, I have come to admire him, his spirit and loyalty, his kindness and pure heart. He is not without fault but righteous in his actions, in his words. His bravery only rivaling with his compassion.

I am unsure what to make of this old friend, it confuses me how he affects me, how he pulls my gaze towards him when I least expect it. It troubles me...

If you can, give me sign. Give me a sign that I am not mistaken about my feelings. That it is right and true. Give me a sign and I will follow him until the end of my days, in which every way he sees fit...

Let us rest now, you have worked hard and so have I. We will see what tomorrow brings...

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon alert: I have always pictured Thor talking to Mjölnir as to a sentient being. Recent diving into the comics has made it kinda-sorta canon in my head. Also, Odin whispering to Mjolnir in the Thor movie inspired this a little. I imagine Thor doing that often when he doubts himself. So this is Musings to Mjölnir , the night before Steve for the first time picks up the hammer. And yeah, this just needed to get out of my head to make room for other things.  
> (Part of a series I intend to write about both the hammer and the shield ^^)


End file.
